Izzy's Secret
by Veddermon
Summary: Izzy secretly loves two of the other destined, but refuses to tell them for fear of losing his friendship with them. Things get complicated when Visimitrismon, an evil digimon/human hybrid, discovers his secret. He says he will keep his mouth shut for a price, but can Izzy trust him. Will Visimitrismon be satisfied with Izzy's secret or is this just the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**Izzy's Secret**

**Chapter 1**

_Izzy's Room, 2009_

It was Midnight, and Izzy Izumi was finally going to sleep after a night of working on his laptop. Before he went to bed, he always wrote in his diary. As in any diary, it contained his most personal thoughts. Lately, Izzy had been noticing a recurring theme in his thoughts, romantic attraction. He was in love with someone, two people in fact, but he could never tell them since there was the possibility that such a revelation could ruin his friendship with them. After finishing his entry of the night, he set his diary down on the nightstand next to his bed. Not long after he did that, he heard the diary being lifted from the nightstand. He turned his head in every direction, looking for the diary. He found his answer, when he saw a dark figure standing at the foot of his bed with his diary in hand.

"Who are you", Izzy asked

The figure then stepped out of the darkness. At first glance, he looked like an ordinary human, but when he fully stepped out of the shadows, it could be seen that only half of him looked human, the other half had green skin, with bumps of various sizes across his right hand and arm as well as the right side of his face. He wore a grey business suit, with the right jacket and shirt sleeve ripped off. Other areas of his suit contained a few, but noticeable holes. He had chocolate brown hair and deep red eyes. He spoke with a gravelly voice and said to Izzy, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Visimitrismon, I am a digimon/human hybrid". He then flicked the wrist of his right hand, extending his nails to 5-inches in length, all but one of which was made of steel. The other one, the one on his middle finger, was made of ruby. All of them were narrow and sharp, causing Izzy to shake with fear.

"Why are you reading my diary", Izzy asked, his voice trembling

"Because I love finding out people's secrets, and your kind of secret is my favorite", Visimitrismon said

"How did you even get in here", Izzy asked

"I can teleport and this isn't the first time I have been here Izzy. Normally, I wait to read your diary when no one's home, but tonight I thought we could discuss your secret, child of knowledge. I can also read your mind, I've done that on occasion, like when I spy on you at university for example", Visimitrismon said

"Please don't tell anyone especially, you know who. How do you know what crest I was given, by the way", Izzy said

"I know all about you and the other destined, Izzy. I also know that you are 20 years old and that your digimon partner is Gabumon. I might be able to keep my mouth shut about your secret, for a price", Visimitrismon said

"My partner's Tentomon, not Gabumon", Izzy said

"Really, damn, my frenemies on VillainSpace told me it was Gabumon", Visimitrismon said

"I thought you read minds", Izzy said

"I do, but human brains are so much more difficult to read than a digimon's. That's why I turn that ability off most of the time. I thought VillainSpace was a good enough source, but I guess not", Visimitrismon said

"You can turn off mind reading", Izzy asked

"Of course you can, you red headed moron, everyone knows that, now let's get back to business, shall we", said Visimitrismon

"How much do you want", Izzy said

"How about ¥50,000 that should be enough for such a juicy secret, it's a bargain in my book", Visimitrismon said

"Alright it's a deal", Izzy said. He then opened one of the nightstand's drawers and pulled out his checkbook.

"Write the check out to 'Cash'", Visimitrismon said

Once he finished writing it, Izzy gave Visimitrismon the check.

"Pleasure doing business with you", Visimitrismon said. The ruby nail of his right hand's middle finger then began to glow a bright red. He touched his forehead with it and said "Teleport", vanishing instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_Author's Note:_ I would like to say thanks to those who are following this story, I really appreciate it.

**Izzy's Secret**

**Chapter 2**

The Next day Izzy woke up and went to his only class of the day at Odaiba University, where he majored in Engineering. His encounter with Visimitrismon the previous night made it difficult to concentrate. Izzy did not trust Visimitrismon, but he hoped that he would be truly satisfied with the ¥50, 000. This was on top of his usual struggle to not stare at a certain classmate who happened to be one of his crushes. After class ended, Izzy began to make the journey home, but before he could reach the exit, however, TK, one of his classmates, walked up to him and asked "Is there something wrong".

"No, I'm fine", Izzy lied

"Are you sure because you look rather down; you can tell me if something's wrong", TK said

"No there's nothing wrong. Not everyone wears a smile on their face all the time", Izzy said

"I know that, but you always raise your hand in class to answer the professor's questions and today you didn't. Something's wrong, I know it", said TK

"As I said before, I'm alright. I'm going to head home now, see you later", said Izzy, walking away from him. He then exited the building and waited for the bus to take him home. It was then that he heard a masculine voice from behind him saying, "Hello, Izzy".

Izzy then turned around and saw a yellow and white foxlike digimon with blue eyes and a long, bushy tail.

"Hey, Renamon; what brings you here", Izzy asked

"I'm just out for a walk. How are you", Renamon said

"Alright", Izzy said

"Just alright", Renamon asked

"It's nothing", Izzy said

"You're welcome to tell me Izzy. It's the least I can do after you and Tentomon saved me from that drunken Veemon", Renamon said

"Sorry about that. It was Davis' fault; he knows that Veemon and Sake don't mix well", Izzy said face palming as he thought about how stupid Davis could be sometimes.

At that moment, Izzy's bus arrived. He said goodbye to Renamon, then got on the bus to make the fifteen minute journey home.

Meanwhile, back at the university, TK was still worrying about Izzy; wondering just what exactly Izzy's problem was.

"Maybe I am just overreacting. After all, everyone has problems. I guess I don't need to know them all. But something just doesn't seem right. I don't think I've ever seen him look so depressed before. What if he does something to himself? No, I can't think like that. I just wish I knew what was wrong", TK thought to himself.

"You want to know Izzy's secret, don't you", said Visimitrismon who was standing behind him.

"Who are you", asked TK

"My name is Visimitrismon. I know what troubles Izzy and I will gladly tell you what it is, on one condition", said Visimitrismon

"What condition", TK asked

"I want to challenge your partner Patamon to a fight. If he wins you get to find out Izzy's secret. If he loses, you don't. It's not a fight to the death, by the way. The winner will be the one still conscious. Also, if one of us surrenders, the other one will win, got it", Visimitrismon said

"I got it. I'll ask Patamon tonight and give you a response tomorrow", TK asked

"See you tomorrow, then", Visimitrismon said before teleporting.

TK then exited the building, heading towards the nearest digital world portal. After a 20 minute bus ride he finally found it. It wasn't too busy, which was good because he did not want to waste any time. The portal itself was a large iron door with a red button and speaker to its left. TK pressed the red button, activating a voice that said, "Greetings traveler, where in the digital world do you want to go".

"File Island", TK replied

A series of beeping sounds could be heard, then the door opened showing him the place where he and the other destined had first entered the digital world ten years ago. "Enjoy your visit", the voice said. TK then crossed the threshold and entered the digital world as easily as crossing the street. He then looked around for Patamon, calling out his name as he entered deeper into the forest. After ten minutes, he finally found him.

"What's up", Patamon said happily

TK then told Patamon of his encounter with Visimitrismon and his concerns about Izzy.

"I'll do it", Patamon said

"You sure", TK replied

"Positive. I want to find out what's troubling Izzy too. Besides, I could use the exercise", said Patamon.

"So, you've accepted my challenge", Visimitrismon said, appearing behind them

"Shall we start now", Patamon asked.

"Not yet", Visimitrismon said, "there's something I have to take care of first". And with that he teleported from the digital world to Izzy's room.

"Hello, redhead", Visimitrismon said instantly appearing at the foot of Izzy's bed

"What do you want", Izzy said poking his head up out of his art history textbook.

"TK's onto you. He knows you have a secret and thinks that I know something about it. I have no idea how he guessed that, but anyway, he's challenged me to a fight and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along and witness it. It's not to the death, but if I lose then your secret is out", Visimitrismon said.

"I don't know, I don't want TK to see me", Izzy said

"You're afraid I'll lose, aren't you. It's best to be cautious, so I don't blame you for that. I do know a way around him seeing you though", Visimitrismon said. He then reached inside his coat and pulled out a clear glass bottle containing a dark brown liquid. "Behold", he said, "my invisibility potion". He then gave the bottle to Izzy.

"I wasn't aware that whiskey made one invisible", Izzy said reading the label on the bottle.

"What", Visimitrismon said, grabbing back the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Damn, forgot I even had that. Let me try again", Visimitrismon said. He then rummaged around in his coat again and pulled out a smaller bottle containing a clear liquid, carefully reading the label this time. "Here you go, this will make you invisible for 24 hours. Only I will be able to see you", Visimitrismon said. He then handed it over to Izzy who, after a few seconds hesitation, drank it. He was now invisible to the world.

"Let me give you another one", Visimitrismon said handing Izzy another bottle of potion. "Hold on to my left arm", Visimitrismon said. Izzy did as he said, then Visimitrismon teleported the both of them out of Izzy's room and returned to TK and Patamon.

"Now that that's over with, let's get back to business, shall we", Visimitrismon said, flicking his right wrist to extend his steel and ruby nails.

"Who goes first", Patamon asked.

"I'll let you start things off", Visimitrismon said

Patamon then flew towards him, slamming into his stomach with the full force of his body. Visimitrismon countered with a punch to the gut, knocking Patamon into the air. The winged digimon then shot a boom bubble at him. The digimon/human hybrid dodged it. Visimitrismon then lunged at him, attempting to cut him with his nails of steel. This failed miserably, however, as he fell flat on his face instead. When he got up, Patamon hit him in the face with another boom bubble. A golden ball of energy then formed in Visimitrismon's right hand and he hurled it at Patamon.

"This one's called a Ki blast. I borrowed it from Dragon Ball Z", Visimitrismon said before throwing the energy ball at Patamon like a pitcher at a baseball game.

"Is that the best you got", Patamon said, barely hurt from the blast.

"I'm just getting warmed up. Here's another move from DBZ, Ka…me….ha…me…ha!" Visimitrismon said, perfectly imitating the Kamehameha wave from Dragon Ball Z. Patamon dodged it, however, and shot another boom bubble at him. Patamon then turned to TK and said, "Let's take this up a level", and digivolved into Angemon.

"You may be a champion, but I can still defeat you because I am the best fighter in the universe", Visimitrismon cried out. He then cast a spell that made him look muscular with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. It was only a façade though, for he was no stronger than he was before, despite his "Super Saiyan" appearance. He punched Angemon in the face, which only hurt his knuckles, rather than damaging his opponent. Angemon countered with his hand-of-fate technique, knocking Visimitrismon to the ground. A few seconds later, Visimitrismon lifted himself off the ground, his body covered in bruises. He then imitated another Dragon Ball Z technique, the special beam cannon. He missed Angemon, however, and knocked down five trees instead. Angemon then dealt him another hand-of-fate, knocking Visimitrismon to the ground once more.

"I surrender", Visimitrismon cried out, his faux-Super Saiyan look disappearing, "Izzy's secret is not worth this pain"

Angemon was surprised, and a little disappointed, he really thought Visimitrismon would be more of a challenge, given his talk about being "the best fighter in the universe". TK then walked over to Visimitrismon and said, "Well, what is it"

"How should I put this", Visimitrismon said, pausing for a moment then continuing, "Izzy likes men. Specifically two men, you and another destined named Matt".

"How do you know this", TK asked

"I have read his diary and his mind. I'll give you a little demonstration of my mind reading ability", Visimitrismon said. His right middle finger then glowed, as he concentrated on the child of hope's mind, attempting to read it.

"I see a blonde man in your mind. His name is Matt; you have a great affection for him. He must be your boyfriend", Visimitrismon said

"No he's not, he's my brother", TK said

"Whoops. Human minds are so difficult to read. Everything comes in all fuzzy, like a bad radio signal. But enough about that, I want to know what you think about this secret", Visimitrismon said

"I still don't believe you. If it were true, I would have to say that I have no problems with Izzy's sexuality. I would also like to add that I don't reciprocate his feelings", TK said

"Ok", Visimitrismon said, picking himself up off the ground "let me show you something before I leave". His ruby nail then glowed again as he yelled out the words, "Invisibility off". A thin mist then appeared to his left and within this mist the silhouette of Izzy could be seen, becoming clearer and clearer until eventually Izzy became fully visible to the world. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his face red. Surprised looks appeared on the faces of TK and Angemon while Visimitrismon stood there smiling.

"Izzy, I…" TK started before Visimitrismon cut him off

"Save your breath, child of hope. Izzy doesn't need you to break his heart any further", Visimitrismon said

"You said the Invisibility potion worked for 24 hours", Izzy said looking at Visimitrismon

"I did, but I can turn it on or off at any time. I think you better go home now", Visimitrismon said. Izzy then ran towards the nearest portal. As he ran, Visimitrismon shouted "invisibility on", restoring Izzy's invisibility. TK tried to run after him, but Visimitrismon tripped him.

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you", Visimitrismon said.

"I didn't know he would be listening", TK said

"You made the man cry, which is what he deserves. That's what you get for falling for one of your friends", Visimitrismon said

"He doesn't deserve that. You can't help who you fall in love with. Didn't you make him cry by revealing his secret? Have you no sympathy for him", TK said

"Not really. I lost that ability after I made the same mistake he did. See you later, TK", Visimitrismon said, teleporting out of the forest.

_Author's Note:_ Hope you all enjoyed! Summer break is here for me, so I hope to get chapter 3 out relatively soon. About the Renamon in this chapter: No, it's not the one from Tamers. Yes, it's a male.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to those who are following me and this story as well as to Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine for leaving a review. I really appreciate it. Also, _**Bold Italics**_ = dream sequence

**Izzy's Secret**

**Chapter 3**

_**Izzy found himself sitting on a red velvet seat in an old auditorium. The room had a gold and red interior and smelled of Beer and old cigarette smoke. In the first row stood Angemon, gazing up at his human partner TK, who was standing on stage with a microphone in his hand. TK was wearing a Mötley Crüe T-shirt and blue jeans and had his hair in a mullet. To his left stood Matt, and to his right stood Tai. Behind him, was Joe with a drum kit. Matt held a guitar in his hands and Tai a Bass.**_

"_**This next song's dedicated to you, Angemon", TK said**_

_**The band of digidestined then played the Mötley Crüe love song "Angela", changing all references of "Angela" in the lyrics to "Angemon." When they finished TK said, "I love you, Angemon" and jumped off the stage into Angemon's arms. The two then kissed each other passionately.**_

"_**You'll never have that", a familiar voice said to Izzy. He turned around and saw Visimitrismon seated behind him**_

"_**You won't have any luck with Matt either, Izzy", Visimitrismon said, pointing to the stage where the band was playing the Aerosmith power ballad "Angel", with Matt on lead vocals.**_

"_**Kari, you're my angel", Matt said before jumping off the stage and into Kari's waiting arms.**_

"_**Tai would never allow that", Izzy said**_

"_**Anything is allowed in a dream, especially a created one", Visimitrismon said**_

"_**What", Izzy asked**_

"_**I have the power to create dreams Izzy. All of what you see comes from my own head. I simply placed it into yours", Visimitrismon said**_

"_**I don't want to see any more of this. Why are you doing this to me", Izzy said**_

"_**Because I love making people miserable", Visimitrismon said**_

_**Everything then faded to black and Izzy woke up.**_

Izzy gasped as he awoke from his dream. He then debated whether or not to go to school. On one hand, he didn't want TK or Matt to see him, not after last night. On the other hand, his grades might slip, which could possibly cause him to lose his scholarship. Not wanting that, Izzy forced himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He had two classes today, none of which were with Matt or TK. When he arrived at school, he took a swig of Visimitrismon's invisibility potion. Not wanting to be counted absent, he tried to turn his invisibility off the moment he walked into his first class of the day. He spoke the same command Visimitrismon had used and became visible once more. He turned his invisibility back on using Visimitrismon's "invisibility on" command after his first class ended and kept it on until his second class started. He made himself invisible again after his last class ended. Normally, he would go to the dining hall to eat lunch after his last class, but due to what had happened last night, he decided to eat elsewhere. As he walked past the dining hall on his way to the exit he heard singing. He walked into the room and saw the usual lunchtime crowd singing a variety of tunes and dancing. Some of the songs seemed to be made up, others sounded like they were from a Broadway play. He heard Aerosmith songs in the same room as Peter Gabriel and Pearl Jam. It was as if someone had taken 100 radios, turned them all on and tuned each one to a different station. The result was a loud, confusing, incoherent mess of sound. One of these "radios" dropped her tray while dancing and singing Madonna's "Material Girl", causing a bottle of Coca-Cola and a plate of spaghetti to land on Izzy's head. Izzy then immediately left the room, noticing Sora on his way out.

"What happened to you", Sora said

"Damn, she can see me", Izzy thought

"Someone spilled their lunch all over me", Izzy said

"I see", Sora said, "were they singing and dancing at the time"

"Yes", Izzy said, "You've noticed it too"

"I have, it's an epidemic", Sora said. At that moment, Sora received a text from Tai. According to the text, he was being chased by a group of women singing a song he had never heard of. From what he could hear, the song was about wanting "Candy".

"Sorry Izzy, I got to go now. See you later", Sora said, running off to go save Tai

Izzy then ran for the exit. He was almost there when he saw Matt and TK in the distance. Not wanting to be seen, he tried to turn his invisibility back on, but couldn't. He then turned right and walked through the backstage entrance of the auditorium. The university choir would not meet for another two hours, so he was safe for now.

"Are you enjoying my little musical", Visimitrismon said appearing behind him

"Why are you making everyone sing and dance", Izzy asked

"I just felt like it. Why hasn't my spell affected you though", Visimitrismon said

"It hasn't affected Sora, Matt, or TK either", Izzy said

"I guess my musical spell still needs some work. My potion works on you though. I have to say, Izzy, I'm surprised you even showed up to class today, especially with your invisibility off", Visimitrismon said

"I had it on after my last class, but one of your dancers had to spill their lunch on me and now I can't turn it back on", Izzy said

"One of the potion's flaws, I'm afraid. Food and drink damages the invisibility field surrounding you. You'll need another bottle to become invisible again. I can give you more if you want", Visimitrismon said

"It would be most helpful", Izzy said

"Let me ask you a question. Do you plan on hiding forever? Your friends will find out your secret sooner or later. And when they do, they will abandon you just like my friends did. That's what you fear isn't it", Visimitrismon said

"I don't want to lose them", Izzy said

"It's too late Izzy. TK probably already told everyone", Visimitrismon said

"Sora still talked to me when I saw her today", Izzy said

"Maybe TK's more of a vault then I thought. But it is inevitable that they will find out", Visimitrismon said

"No thanks to you", Izzy said

"I just accelerated the process. You were doomed the moment those feelings cropped up in your head. Hiding will only drag things out. You should really just face the music and watch your friends reject you. You'll become just like me. Maybe you can find a nice geneticist that will fuse you and your partner Tentomon together. You'll still have no human companions, but at least you'll have power, which you can use to make everyone feel your pain", Visimitrismon said

"That's your plan isn't it? Make everyone suffer like you did", Izzy said

"When I was 21, I had a very similar secret to yours. Unlike you, however, I decided to tell my best friend about it. I thought he would take it better than he did, since he had shared some very personal thoughts and feelings with me not too long before. When he heard my secret he said I was 'Sick' and ran off to go tell all my other friends. Not one of them supported me. I became rather depressed and turned to alcohol and black magic for comfort. It was at the bar that I met Dr. Y a geneticist who knew about digimon before any other humans did. He saw how powerful they were and wanted to take the DNA of a digimon and fuse it together with a human's to create a hybrid. He asked me to participate in one of his experiments and I said yes. The experiment was a success as you can clearly see. There's nothing like going through DNA surgery, Izzy. The burning pain, the feeling that you might die, but when it is all over, your senses are heightened and your emotions are intensified. Not long after, Dr. Y was arrested for drug dealing, so I fled to the digital world using a portal that he had built. It was there that I learned how to fight and use my magical powers. After I learned teleportation, I used it to take me back to the human world, just to see if I could do it. Despite my new powers, I still felt the pain of rejection. By the time I returned to the human world, I began thinking that if I could take my pain out on other people that I would feel better. That's why I started my own blackmailing business. It was a simple operation, first I found someone who had a secret, usually by reading their mind or breaking into their apartment and rummaging through their stuff. Then I confronted the person about their secret and asked for a payment to keep my mouth shut. After that, I would go to a person who would be interested to know the secret and make them curious as to what it was and encourage them to find out. Then that person goes to the person who has the secret and tries to get it out of him or her. If he or she reacts badly upon hearing the secret I teleport to the scene and punch, kick, or cut the person who confessed their secret just for the hell of it. I did this for years, blackmailing people in the human world and doing other things in the digital world. I became aware of you digidestined when I found out that you and your friends killed most of my frenemies such as Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. I was determined to get my revenge. Unfortunately, since I have never been to Tokyo before, I ended up in 2018 instead of 1999 when I teleported. It wasn't all bad though since I did get to do some business-related things while I was there. After that, I tried teleporting again and ended up in 2009 instead of 1999, but oh well. My teleportation works best when I am trying to get to a place that I have been before. When going to an unfamiliar place, I may not end up exactly where I want to be. That combined with the time difference between the digital and human worlds can screw up my teleportation capabilities. I chose to go after you first, Izzy, because you were the only one with a good secret", Visimitrismon said

"I suppose you're here to kill me now", Izzy said

"Not just yet, I want to kill your digimon partner first, which is why I propose a final fight to the death, Tentomon vs. Me. If I win, I get to kill you. If Tentomon wins, you live", Visimitrismon said

"Where and when", Izzy asked

"Modem peninsula in the digital world in 2 hours", Visimitrismon said

"I'll be there", Izzy said

"We're coming too", TK said appearing behind Visimitrismon along with his brother

"So you finally decided to join the conversation. When I read your mind yesterday, a physic link was established between you and me. Because of this, I decided to broadcast this conversation to you telepathically. Pretty impressive, eh", Visimitrismon said

"I can't face them", Izzy thought to himself before running for the backstage exit.

"Izzy…" Matt started, but it was too late, Izzy had left the auditorium and was now running out of the building. The two blondes attempted to run after Izzy, but Visimitrismon stopped them.

"Don't bother. Your deaths will come soon enough", Visimitrismon said before teleporting out of the room

Matt and TK then rushed out of the auditorium, searching for Izzy. By the time they did this, however, Izzy had already left the building and was now on his way to Tentomon. Realizing that this was a possibility, the two brothers hopped on the next portal-bound bus hoping to find Izzy before the fight started.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who are following and favoriting me and this story as well as to Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine for leaving a review.

**Izzy's Secret**

**Chapter 4**

Izzy had made it to the digital world and was now searching for his digimon partner near a beach on the continent of server.

"Tentomon", Izzy cried out. He walked along the beach until he heard a buzzing sound to his left.

"Hey Izzy, it's been awhile", Tentomon said

"Sorry, I have a lot of things going on in my life", Izzy said

"Such as…" Tentomon said

"School, psychopaths, nothing new", Izzy said sarcastically

"'Psychopaths'", Tentomon asked

"This nasty digimon/human hybrid wants to challenge you to a fight to the death and if you lose all the other destined are in danger", Izzy said

"I thought the days of evil creeps coming to kill us were over. Ugh. When and where does he want this fight to occur", Tentomon asked

"The modem peninsula in about an hour and a half", Izzy said

"Why does he want to fight", Tentomon asked

"It's not important now", Izzy said, "Do you know how to get to modem from here"

"I think it is important since it seems to be the root of our current problem", Tentomon said

"He knows something about me. I paid him the blackmail, but he still told TK anyway. He wants to kill us because we killed his frenemies", Izzy said

"Who were these 'frenemies'", Tentomon asked

"Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon", Izzy replied

"What was it that he knew about you", Tentomon asked

"I'd rather not say", Izzy said

"You can tell me Izzy, I'm a vault", Tentomon said

Izzy debated this in his head. On one hand, he trusted Tentomon with his life. They were so close and been through so much together that surely this secret would not break their strong bond. On the other hand, what if it did? But would Tentomon give up if Izzy said nothing was wrong? No, that wouldn't work. Izzy then thought about making up a secret, but decided against that for he would feel extremely guilty if he lied to Tentomon about something he didn't have. After a minute, though it felt so much longer to Izzy, he decided to tell Tentomon his secret.

"Alright, promise you won't freak out", Izzy said

"I promise. So what is it? Been going to some naughty websites on your laptop", Tentomon said

"No", Izzy said slightly offended, "I'm…oh I can't say it"

"It's okay take your time", Tentomon said

"I'm gay, Tentomon", Izzy said hanging his head down

"That's fine with me", Tentomon said

"Huh", Izzy asked

"We digimon don't get hung up on sexuality like you humans do. When we fall in love, we don't think of ourselves as 'gay' or 'straight', we're just in love. If Patamon and I were human, we would be considered 'gay', but since we're digimon we're just considered a couple plain and simple", Tentomon said

"You and Patamon are a couple? When did this happen", Izzy asked

"It was at the Christmas party at Davis' Apartment last year. Patamon and I were kissing under the mistletoe for a very long time and everyone saw us. We intended to do it as a joke, but we enjoyed it so much that we started dating. I know you weren't there because of your job at the library, but surely someone must have told you about it", Tentomon said

"Nope; so you don't hate me then", Izzy said

"It doesn't matter to me whether your gay or straight, you're still my best friend Izzy", Tentomon said

"Thanks", Izzy said

"Do you have your eyes set on any man in particular", Tentomon asked

"That's the other part of my secret. I have feelings for Matt and TK. I don't want them to know because I am afraid of their reaction. I already know that TK doesn't reciprocate, not sure about Matt, but I doubt he has any feelings for me since his brother didn't ", Izzy said. He then told Tentomon the whole story of his encounter with Visimitrismon.

"What a jerk", Tentomon said after Izzy finished, "Believe me Izzy, he will pay"

"Strong words Tentomon", Visimitrismon said, teleporting to the beach

"How did you know we were here", Izzy said

"When you drank the invisibility potion, not only did you become invisible, you also allowed me to track you. All of my potions implant a magic signal that I can hone in on and find you with great accuracy. Does Tentomon know your secret, Izzy", Visimitrismon said

"I do know and I'm completely fine with it, you scumbag", Tentomon said

"Makes sense, digimon don't really care about sexual orientation. Matt still doesn't know your secret yet, Izzy. He doesn't even know that he and his brother are a part of it. He does know that TK knows, however. By the way, this conversation is being broadcast telepathically to both of them and has been since I found you and Tentomon. It works two-ways, they know everything I say, see, and hear, and I know everything they see, say, or hear. Matt is flipping out right now, Izzy. That concerned older brother reflex is kicking in and if he can't get your secret out of TK, then he'll force it out of you", Visimitrismon said

He was right, Matt was freaking out. He was grilling TK as they made their way to the beach. Still several minutes away, TK wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. Matt pleaded with his little brother to spill the beans, but TK stood his ground, not wanting to out Izzy.

"TK, if it's not that bad, then why can't you tell me", Matt yelled, becoming more and more anxious and frustrated

"I already told you Matt, he doesn't want anyone to know", TK yelled back

"Is he a murderer", Matt asked, attempting to guess Izzy's secret

"He didn't commit any crimes", TK said

"Does he have some terrible disease", Matt asked

"No", TK said

"Then, what is it", Matt shouted

"You can ask him after the fight. I would be just as bad as Visimitrismon if I told", TK said

"Alright, I'm sorry I'm so upset right now. I worry about all my friends and family, but especially you, TK. I just want you to be safe", Matt said

"I know", TK said

The two brothers then embraced each other in a tight hug. Meanwhile, Visimitrismon had recapped Matt and TK's conversation to Izzy, who grew nervous at the thought of telling Matt his secret.

"There's no way you can keep this hidden from him, Izzy. Now he's bound and determined to find out. Shall we start this fight right here, right now. I think I'm done toying with you and now I'm ready to end you, you gay ginger bastard", Visimitrismon said

"Well, I'm ready to end you, glitch", Tentomon said

"Why you…" Visimitrismon started before Tentomon attacked with his electro-shocker

Visimitrismon then tried to cut him with his claw, but missed the little digimon, who then shocked the crazy hybrid again.

"I think a digivolution is in order", Tentomon said. Izzy's digivice glowed and soon Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon, who attacked with his super shocker. Visimitrismon's claw then glowed a deep blue, calling his attack "True Blue Claw" before swiping his claw at Kabuterimon. Visimitrismon hit Kabuterimon, but did little damage.

"Time to level the playing field, 'Reverse Digivolution'", Visimitrismon said as his ruby nail glowed. A gray wave then ejected from the Ruby nail and engulfed Kabuterimon, who began to de-digivolve. Ten seconds later, he was Tentomon again.

"And just to make sure, 'digivolution jammer'", Visimitrismon cried out, as a green beam of light emitted from his ruby nail and hit Tentomon, blocking his ability to digivolve.

"Now we're even, which is good since I can't…" Visimitrismon started, but then stopped himself

"Can't what", Tentomon asked

"Never mind that, let's get back to fighting. Shall we", Visimitrismon said

"You can't digivolve, can you", Izzy said

"Unfortunately; Dr. Y said he would correct that once he learned more about the digivolution mechanic, but was arrested before he could do so. It doesn't matter, though, because the end is near for youse two. Once I am done with youse, I will kill the other destined and their digimon. Too bad they don't have juicy secrets like you. I guess I'll just have to make some up", Visimitrismon said

"What does 'youse' mean", Izzy asked

"It's a colloquialism from my hometown of Edwardsville, Pennsylvania, USA; it means 'both of you'. Now enough of this chatter, let's finish what we started", Visimitrismon said. He then placed his hands together and raised them up towards the sky, glowing with a purple aura as he did.

"My favorite Dragon Ball Z attack, Galick Gun", Visimitrismon said, as he released his hands and fired off a purple wave of energy. He missed Tentomon completely, causing a bowling ball-sized crater in the sand.

"Nice shot, Vegeta", Tentomon said sarcastically

Visimitrismon glared at the insect-like digimon and said "Take two, Galick Gun". The purple wave of energy blocked Tentomon from view and exploded, leaving nothing but a tree stump in its wake.

"How does it feel to lose a close friend, Izzy", Visimitrismon said

Izzy didn't respond. Instead, he just stood there in shock.

"He was the only one who would have stayed by your side and now he's gone. You know, firing two Galick Guns is really exhausting, so I'll end you quickly. I'm not in the mood to drag things out. I need a drink first though", Visimitrismon said. He then reached into his jacket pocket and took out a bottle of whiskey. After taking a huge gulp of it, he put it back in his coat pocket and staggered towards Izzy. He took only three steps before something hit him on his right flank. That something was Tentomon, who had shot out of the trees like a cannonball. With Visimitrismon startled, Tentomon fired off his "electro shocker" attack, aiming it at the metallic nail of Visimitrismon's right ring finger. The metallic nail acted as a conductor, allowing Tentomon's attack to flow into the hybrid's body. When the attack was over, Visimitrismon looked dazed. His ruby nail had cracked and his internal organs had been fried, yet he still stood there despite that.

"Let's…take you…down…a level", Visimitrismon said with a strained voice. He attempted to cast his "reverse digivolution" spell again, but when he did his ruby nail shattered and his middle finger exploded in a flash of orange light.

"Damn", Visimitrismon said, "Galick Gun"

Nothing came, however, and Visimitrismon was forced to admit that the magical power and energy he received when he became a hybrid, was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Author's Note: Thanks to those who are following and favoriting me and this story as well as to Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine and Pink-haired Lady for leaving reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**Izzy's Secret**

**Chapter 5**

Visimitrismon stood there breathing heavily, looking at his right hand in disbelief.

"I guess I'll have to kill you the old-fashioned way", Visimitrismon said, flexing his metallic nails

"I'd like to see you try", Tentomon said

"Sure you do, but even if you win this fight, which you won't, you'll still lose in the end. And you know why? Because Matt is itching to find out Izzy's secret and once he makes Izzy tell, he will hate him for the rest of his life", Visimitrismon said. He then turned to Izzy and said to him, "You'll have to tell soon, Izzy. Matt knows that TK has been rather upset recently and it's all because of your secret. And we all know how much he cares about TK. I am highly doubtful Matt would still like you after he hears your secret. He will cast you out of his life just like my best friend did to me. Then he will tell the other destined your secret and they will all abandon you just like my friends abandoned me. You will be all alone Izzy. Sure Tentomon may still like you, but you will no longer have any friends that are your own species. You will be rejected by your own kind. TK seems like he still likes you in spite of hearing your secret, but it won't last. Once he sees Matt rejecting you, he will follow suit because he cares more about his brother and staying in good favor with him than being a friend to you. I know this because I read his mind. He cares about his brother more than any of the other digidestined including you", Visimitrismon said

Just then a yellow blur ran towards Visimitrismon from the trees and punched him in the face. When the blur came to a halt, Izzy recognized him right away.

"Renamon", Izzy said surprised to see the foxlike digimon.

"Who the hell are you", Visimitrismon asked

"You may not know me, but I know you. I am Renamon and you are the infamous Visimitrismon. I know what you do, terrorizing digimon and human alike because of something that happened to you in the past. You want to avenge the deaths of Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon, am I right? They were pure evil. I can't imagine they would make good friends", Renamon said

"They were horrible friends, but they were the only ones I had", Visimitrismon said

"Why waste your time avenging the deaths of those who weren't good to you or anyone else? You should contribute positively to both worlds instead of being yet another scumbag", Renamon said

"Avenging their deaths isn't the only reason why I'm after the destined. I also fight because they pose a threat to my existence. They kill evil beings like Myotismon and me. If they can get to him they can get to me too. From the moment I learned that the digidestined had killed my frenemies, I knew that I could be next. Sure I could hide out, but eventually they would find me. And since I am, according to you, so well-known, it would be inevitable that the chosen children would hear of me as well and attempt to take me out. I know the odds are stacked against me. I am well aware that I can't digivolve past rookie and their digimon can go all the way to mega, but still here I am. I'd rather go down fighting than running away for the rest of my existence like a coward. As for contributing positively to both worlds, why should I? Everywhere I turn I see people and digimon alike smiling and happy. Even worse, I see them in love. I know not everyone feels happy and in love, but when I see someone with a huge grin on their face because of their boyfriend or girlfriend, I want to whack them with a shovel. Why should people be happy when I am miserable and alone? Why should people be in love when the only man I ever loved rejected and abandoned me? When I was human, I cared about being a good person, but that man is gone. Max Visimsky of Edwardsville, Pennsylvania, U.S.A., is no more. In his place is me, Visimitrismon. So there you have it Renamon, now let me ask you a question. Why are you fighting to save Izzy and Tentomon", Visimitrismon said

"I owe them one for saving me", Renamon said

"I guess I'll have to go through you first before I get to Tentomon. Am I right", Visimitrismon said

"Yes", Renamon said

"I'm going to make a nice coat out of you", Visimitrismon said. He staggered towards Renamon with his nails pointed at his heart. Before he got within an inch of the vulpine-like digimon, Renamon jumped into the air and unleashed his 'diamond storm' attack on the hybrid. Visimitrismon fell to the ground then got back up again. He then threw himself forward and attempted to slice open Renamon, who counter-attacked by kneeing him in the stomach and then grabbing his right arm and throwing him backward. Before the hybrid could get back up again, Renamon got him in a head-lock. At that moment, Matt and TK arrived with their digimon.

"We'll take it from here, Renamon", TK said

Renamon let Visimitrismon out of the head-lock and backed away. At that moment, Patamon and Gabumon digivolved into their Champion forms. The two of them attacked the weakened hybrid at the same time to ensure a quick victory. Garurumon's "Howling Blaster" and Angemon's "Hand of Fate" knocked Visimitrismon to the ground, bringing him close to death.

"I'm surprised the two of you are fighting to save Izzy. You must be doing it for the other destined. Do you know the secret yet, Mr. Ishida", Visimitrismon said

"No, I don't", Matt said with concern in his voice

"Before I croak, I am going to give these handsome blonde men a warning. Keep an eye on your crotch, if you know what I mean", Visimitrismon said

Up till now, Izzy had been keeping his anger in check. It had been brewing the moment Visimitrismon had turned his invisibility off in front of TK. Now, the stress of the past couple days combined with his hatred of Visimitrismon brought his anger to a boiling point. Visimitrismon's "'warning'" was the last straw. A memory of one of Davis' drunken rants played in Izzy's head at that moment, with one phrase sticking out among the rest begging to be uttered. Izzy gave in to the temptation and blurted it out loud and clear.

"Shut up douchebag", Izzy shouted

Everyone, including Visimitrismon, dropped their jaws in shock. After about a minute of awkward silence, Visimitrismon said "never been called that before". He then coughed a couple times and said, "I wonder if Tai received that package I sent him? Not that it matters since I'm dying anyway and won't get to see the look on his face when he watches what's on that tape. It's the best work I've done since I created that dream for you Izzy. One more thing, a wise man always keeps backups". He then closed his eyes as he breathed his last breath. His body decomposed into bits of data leaving only his clothes and the contents of his pockets behind. The battle was over.

"One hurdle down, one to go", Izzy thought to himself. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the two brothers, waiting for the inquisition that was sure to follow.


End file.
